herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsurugi Kyouya
Mitsurugi Kyouya (御剣 響夜, Mitsurugi Kyōya) is a supporting character in the Konosuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! novel series, as well as its anime and manga adaptions. Mitsurugi was originally a teenager from Japan just like Kazuma Satou who died and was reincarnated into an alternate world by the Goddess Aqua. With the Cursed Sword Gram, a divine gift from Aqua, Mitsurugi quickly became one of the greatest adventurers in the kingdom of Belzerg. Kyouya inadvertently amassed a following of two girls who harbored feelings for him, however, Kyouya only had eyes for Aqua. After sometime in Belzerg, Kyouya was reunited with Aqua who was adventuring with Kazuma and his party. Since then Mitsurugi has acted as a rival to Kazuma, seeking to take Aqua off of the latter's hands. Kyouya is voiced by Eguchi Takuya in the Japanese Dub of the anime and Billy Kametz in the English Dub. Appearance Kyouya appears as a dashing young man with blue eyes, free-flowing dirty-blonde hair and a fit physique. However, in the light novel, he is described as having black hair and dark eyes much like the typical Japanese person. He wears a full set of plate armor blue in color with gold gilded borders, as well as a wing motif on the chest area. Under his armor he wears black formfitting garments, and a cape of the same color hangs from his shoulders. A loose scarf-like red collar covers his neck area, and on his head partially hidden by his hair he wears a gold circlet with a blue jewel in the center. Overall, his appearance is reminiscent of a knight in shining armor or charming prince. Personality Along with his looks, Kyouya's personality reinforces his 'prince charming' characteristics even more. Idealistic, heroic, noble, and well-meaning, he has the character of a stereotypical hero of a traditional fantasy story or RPG, and is a foil to Kazuma. In the fantasy world though, while he's successful in standard protagonist-esque endeavors such as dragon slaying, fate does not do him any favors with Kazuma and his party; many of their encounters tend to end in misfortune for him. His chivalrous nice guy character does not do much to endear him to others either, and many of the girls he interacts with perceive him as creepy, intrusive, and self-absorbed. Due to the way Aqua presented her offer of reincarnation, he believes that he is the main character and chosen one of the story. Biography Background Mitsurugi Kyouya was originally a high school student from Japan who died under mysterious circumstances. .]] Upon his death, he appeared before a beautiful Goddess named Aqua, who gave him a mission. Aqua tasked Kyouya with defeating the Demon King, a tyrannical oppressor who had been terrorizing an alternate fantasy-esque world. Aqua gifted Kyouya with the Cursed Sword Gram, an incredibly powerful relic that only he could use. With Gram in hand and a suit of armor, Kyouya was reincarnated into the fantasy world to defeat the Demon King. Kyouya, with the power of Gram, quickly became a well-renowned adventurer, even becoming familiar with Iris, the first princess of the kingdom. He was officially ranked the third most powerful adventurer by the Capital, and quickly amassed an unwanted harem of a warrior girl and a thief girl, who followed him everywhere. Reunited with the Goddess Sometime after coming to the fantasy world, Kyouya and his party accepted a request to vanquish an ancient and powerful dragon. Although the girls feared that he wouldn't be able to defeat the dragon, Kyouya never-the-less took down the legendary beast in a single blow. After completing the quest, Kyouya and the girls headed to the beginner town of Axel to celebrate his victory over the dragon. As the trio were walking around Kyouya heard a voice he recognized. Following the source of the voice Kyouya discovered a traumatized-looking Aqua being carted away in a cage. Gallery Images Kyouya Opening.png|Mitsurugi Kyouya in the Konosuba season one opening. Kyouya prepares to battle.png|Kyouya prepares to fight an ancient dragon. Kyouya and girls.png|Kyouya with his companions. Kyouya suprised.png|Kyouya discovers Aqua imprisoned. Kyouya angry.png|Kyouya threatens Satou Kazuma. Kyouya Tower of Saviors.png|Kyouya in the Tower of Saviors card game. Trivia *His Japanese voice actor, Takuya Eguchi who also voices Sohnosuke Izayoi from Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School, Banri Watanuki from Inu X Boku SS, Kakeru Manabe from Fruits Basket and William Twining from Devils and Realist. Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:Control Freaks Category:Dimwits Category:Egomaniacs Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Honorable Category:Hope Bringer Category:In Love Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Monster Slayers Category:One-Man Army Category:Outright Category:Paragon Category:Protectors Category:Scapegoat Category:War Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Wealthy Category:Rivals